Youth Of A Nation
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: This is about Jasper Whitlock. Depressed, Suicidal, Teenager. Rated M for themes... School Shooting plays a big role. First three chapters are filler.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Emmett POV:

I looked at my clock and groaned. I had a few minutes before I had to leave for school. I put on my favorite t-shirt and best pair of jeans before grabbing my backpack. I hated school, but if I didn't pass then I wouldn't be able to keep the full ride scholarship to the University of Michigan.

I grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard before leaving my mom's house and driving to school in my Cougar. I had gotten it as an early graduation present from my dad. He felt guilty about not being in my life as much since he and my mom split a few years ago. I wasn't complaining. I got tons of free stuff since he was a CEO of this big company.

When I arrived at school, I gave my girlfriend, Rosalie, a big hug and headed inside. She and I didn't like PDA so we kept it under wraps. Hell, everyone knew that I was dating her and they wondered why I didn't show it off. I didn't care.

I walked inside, five minutes before the bell was to ring and saw the fag-man himself, Jasper Whitlock. There was just something about this kid that made me want to punch his face in. He was weird enough with how he dressed and what music he listened to. Besides, he was a total emo. I once glanced at his wrists and sure enough, there was a multitude of red lines.

I could tell that he had seen me because he tried to avoid me. I wasn't going to let that happen any time soon. "What's up fag!" I laughed, pushing him into the lockers before making my way toward my homeroom. The bell rang as he hissed and limped away from me. I didn't care, making his life horrible was what I thrived upon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Edward POV:

I fixed the last strand of hair into place as I sprayed some hairspray to keep it in place. I gave myself one last look-over and decided that I looked good enough to go to school. This had become a ritual after I started dating the hottest girl at Forks High School.

Bella Swan had first been my lab partner during our junior year when she moved to Forks to live with her father. After that, I asked her out and when she agreed I began making myself look better. It also helped that I had been best friends with Emmett McCarty since the sixth grade. He and I were inseparable. When he became the starting quarterback for the team, I became the linebacker. We were a great team.

Then, Jasper Whitlock moved to Forks during our sophomore year and Emmett made it is job to make Whitlock's life a living hell. I felt bad for the kid, but I participated in Emmett's antics. It helped that I had the kid in my homeroom. Whatever Emmett didn't finish, I would. We always communicated through text messages and Emmett normally told me what to do to Jasper. It was harmless fun.

As I drove my Volvo into the school's parking lot, I saw Bella standing beside her truck smiling. She was talking to her best friend, Mary Alice Brandon. They had become attached at the hip ever since Bella had met her during lunch.

I parked next to her and got out. Bella gave me a hug and promised Alice that they would have a girl's night this weekend. We walked inside in just enough time to see Emmett push Jasper into the lockers and laugh as he walked away. I let a little laugh escape, but Bella looked at the scene with a horrified expression on her face. "I can _not_ believe that you are friends with him!" she exclaimed, stalking off to her homeroom.

I knew that she had a kind heart, but for her sticking up for that loser, I was going to have to tell Emmett to give him a hard time for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Bella POV:

I was talking to my best friend as Edward drove into the parking lot. I smiled as he grabbed my waist and led me inside. I yelled to Alice that we would hang out soon and let Edward hustle me into the school. When we got there, I saw Edward's best friend hassling Jasper Whitlock.

I didn't get why the guys made fun of him. Jasper was a sweet, caring, and artistic person. I had stuck up for him a couple of times when Emmett and Edward had gotten carried away. "I can _not _believe that you are friends with him!" I yelled at Edward before storming away. I made my way to Jasper and stopped him before he went into his homeroom. "Hey." I said, making him turn toward me. "Are you okay?" I asked, concern on my face.

"Yeah, I'm all good." He answered, moving around me so he wouldn't be late. "Thanks for your concern."

I bit my lip before walking to my own homeroom, this morning's incident all but forgotten in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_Chapter One:_

Jasper looked at his wrists, feeling the tears trying to fall from his eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd cut himself. It had been awhile, but he'd been doing it for nearly three years now. Ever since she broke his heart. He choked back the tears as he kept driving. There was nothing to stop his plan. He was going to get revenge on all of those that had done him wrong. They deserved it.

He parked in his usual spot at school and walked into the building like nothing was wrong. Inside, he was tearing apart. He made it to his locker without incident and put his books inside. He made sure to hide the extra things that he had brought with him. Nobody was allowed to know of his plan. They would just ruin it for him.

As he walked to his first class, he saw Emmett McCarty walking toward him. Jasper's breath hitched and he tried to avoid the star quarterback. "What's up fag!" Emmett laughed, pushing Jasper into the lockers. Jasper hissed as the locker door dug into his arm, opening some of the fresh cuts. Luckily the bell rang making Emmett dash to his first hour.

Jasper sighed as he picked up his bag and walked to his homeroom. The only reason he bothered with school was because he thought that his revenge would be best served on the day before winter break. Before he was able to get into the door, Bella Swan stopped him. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, making him frown a bit. He could see that she was concerned.

"Yeah," he answered, shifting his feet. "I'm all good. Thanks for your concern." he moved past her so he could get into the classroom before roll was called.

Jasper made it into the room right before the final bell rang. He was in his seat less than a second later. Unfortunately, he had to deal with Edward Mason, Emmett's best friend. He knew that he would catch shit for talking with Edward's girl, but he didn't care. It made his list shorter since she talked to him.

He barely paid attention as his teacher rattled off the list of things they had to do before they left for winter break. Finally, the bell rang, signaling that they had to go to their first real class of the day.

Jasper made his way to French, managing to avoid Emmett and his friends for the first time in awhile. He looked forward to French each day because the girl of his dreams was always there. She actually sat next to him and kept the demons from entering his mind. Today wasn't any different, she bounced to her seat and held an animated conversation with him about the latest band that she had found. "What do you think about them?" she asked him, pulling him out of a deep thought.

"I think that they're an alright band. I prefer bands like Bullet For My Valentine or Breaking Benjamin though." He answered, smiling at her. "Hey, would you… like to eat lunch with me today?" he asked, biting his lip. "I don't want to… eat alone…"

"Sure, where do you want to meet?" she asked, taking out her planner and a pen. "How about we meet at the diner? That way we won't have to deal with any losers interrupting us." she smiled, writing down their plans.

Jasper smiled as the teacher began handing out last weeks tests. "That sounds perfect." he whispered as he glanced at his grade. He stared at the big red "F" in front of him and felt tears try to break free.

He barely listened as Alice prattled on about one thing or another. The only thing he thought of was who he was going to add to his list.


End file.
